With A little Help
by theonlyeligoldsworthy
Summary: Clare and Eli have been together for 5 years after Degrassi and one morning Eli wakes up to find Clare gone from his life again.


I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

After waking up to an empty bed and finding a note on the table from my girlfriend Clare Edwards saying that after 8 years, she's leaving. With everything we've been through, she left with no reason. Not wanting to live in that house anymore and with help from my publicist, I moved out of my one bedroom house and into a two bedroom house across the street from the library with Talia, yes the same Talia from Degrassi that gave me MDMA. Who knew that she would've moved to New York and we would've roomed together. We live near a library, but there are tons of libraries in New York so I don't expect to see Clare since I moved a little closer to Times Square knowing the busy streets were something she hated. While she loved the city, Time Square meant hours of traffic, crowded streets, and at night scary wannabe Disney Characters came out and wandered the streets to panhandle.

Talia and I decided to stay inside tonight and get caught up now that we were out of Degrassi and we both figured drinking would help us open up more, only we just started drinking. That's when Talia's phone rang, without a word she put the speaker on. After all we've been living together for a month now and couldn't talk about the difficult things from our past.

"Our end is muted, my friend is playing Never Have I Ever with her friends." she said and I shrugged it was a good idea and Talia grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Never Have I Ever..." the person on the speaker trailed off as they thought. "Did drugs." they finished and Talia and I both drank from our glass.

After twenty minutes, Talia and I started to feel a buzz as the game continued.

"Never Have I Ever thought of suicide." a female voice said on speaker and to my surprise Talia took a drink.

"I'll explain later." she said as the game continued causing both of us a drink when someone mentioned never skipping school as the questions became childish again causing us to drink a little more.

"Never have I ever impregnated someone or gotten pregnant." a male voice said and I filled up my glass to the top and chugged it as I got drunk.

"Seriously?" she asked and I nodded.

"She miscarried. I still can't listen to the song Small Bump by Ed Shereen without thinking of my son." I said as I drank more, it was still a hard subject for me and I guess Talia knew as she lifted the sleeves on her arm revealing scars from where she had previously cut herself.

"Army brat." she said and I nodded. "Both parents. moving, making friends, and then moving again started to get harder and harder. When I was 14 and old enough to stay home alone, I was left by myself for weeks with only a phone call a day from both of them. I had to grow up fast because when I was 16 my mom got pregnant and even though we had a nanny when both my parents had to go back, there where times when the nanny couldn't get my sister back to sleep. I missed out on prom, hanging out with friends, normal teenage stuff because I always had to come home and help the nanny with my sister. Then after they finished dad started to drink and fighting started. Then they divorced I went with my dad because I was older, he became verbally abusive and I couldn't deal with it. I attempted suicide and failed, then when he found out I was cutting myself he called me a dumbass for failing a suicide attempt so I cut deeper. At 18, I ran away and have been on my own ever since." she said and I wiped the tears from her eyes with my thumb. "That's why I disappeared from Degrassi after that."

"I'm happy you're still here, if that means anything." I smirked.

"How many people did you lose?" Talia asked. "I mean I remember hearing about Julia from your friends after they yelled at me for giving you MDMA, they also told me you found Cam... but that was it." she explained.

"Three, Adam was texting and driving, he drove into a tree. Most recently my son, Adam, named after Adam Torres. Clare was six months pregnant when she lost him." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"How old were you when you lost your son?" she asked.

"19. I was in my first year of college, going into my second year and she was graduating high school. After that I thought we'd stay together, then she left about two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry." she said and I guess it was because we were both drunk and sad that we started to make out, in search of comfort or whatever you want to call it.

"Ever listen to Habits by Tove Lo?" She asked and I shook my head only for her to hang up her phone and put the song on. I could relate to the song and I guess Talia could too because she grabbed us two bottles of vodka as if we weren't already drunk and we started drinking and dancing to the song.

Once I heard the chorus I felt tears falling from my eyes. I could tell it was going to be hard getting over Clare, but I could also tell Talia was probably willing to help me. "Spend your days in a haze if you have to, I won't let you fall back down." she said rewriting the lyrics as she started to grind against me and then cupped my face to kiss me. We ended up making out as we danced and polished off my small bottle of Grey Goose, I locked my arms around Talia's waist as we continued to dance and grind on each other to Habits and soon making out became more heated as I dropped my empty bottle to pick up Talia and carry her to the bedroom, leaving a trail of our discarded clothing along the way.


End file.
